Malentendidos
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Que yo, el gran Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke he sido rechazado y todo por un malentendido. Se Preguntarán, ¿Qué tipo de malentendido? La respuesta: Creí que eras Gay.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Malentendidos.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: ¿Humor?**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

**Malentendidos.**

En mi vida me había sentido tan humillado.

¿Razón?

Que yo, el gran Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke he sido rechazado y todo por un malentendido. Se Preguntarán, ¿Qué tipo de malentendido?

La respuesta: **Creí que eras Gay.**

¿Lo pueden creer?, ¿Gay?, ¿Yo?

Soy el soltero más cotizado a mis 21 años de edad, tengo dinero, un buen trabajo y excelente atractivo. ¿Porque mierda parezco gay?

Mi más grande humillación no es el ser rechazado, no. Ahora me encuentro pidiéndole consejos a la persona o mejor dicho a las personas menos indicadas para esto.

**Naruto y Sakura. Mis mejores amigos o mis peores pesadillas.**

- Entonces... ¿Quieres saber porque Hinata-san te ha dicho eso? - Asintió con el ceño realmente fruncido y dirigiendo una mirada asesina al rubio quien no hacía ni el mínimo esfuerzo en esconder aquella mueca de extrema diversión.

- Teme... ¿Que se sintió que te dijeran Gay? - La pareja llamativa no evitó soltar algunas carcajadas y es que ¿Cuándo se ha visto a Uchiha Sasuke ofendido y preocupado?

Ofendido por ser llamado gay.

Preocupado porque además de su reputación frente a la joven podría encontrarse en un malentendido donde para todos el si era gay.

¡Joder!, solo a él le pasaban estas cosas y siempre con Hinata.

¿Porque siempre?

**Bueno, cuando tenían 13 años su primer beso fue con Naruto. Ella los vio.**

**Cuando tenían 16 años tuvo una pelea con Naruto después de un entrenamiento de Futbol, evidentemente estaban casi desnudos. Ella los vio.**

**Cuando tenían 19 años fueron todos a una fiesta, se embriagó y despertó casi desnudo junto a Naruto. De nuevo ella los vio.**

**Y ahora que ella le dijera aquello fue un golpe fuerte ya que por años se había llevado una idea equivocada. ¿Tan ingenua era?**

- La verdad... Ella tiene razón. - Sintió un balde de agua fría correrlo por el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas Sakura? - La fulminó con la mirada pero ella no se inmutó, años recibiendo esa mirada ahora daban su fruto.

- Además de todos los incidentes en donde ella te ha encontrado también está tu perfeccionismo, tu instinto por la moda, todos los tratamientos que utilizas en tu cabello, piel, y rostro, también no se te ha visto salir con alguna mujer solo con hombres. ¿No crees que sea evidente?

- Mierda... ¡Qué tiene de malo ser Metrosexual! - Bufó. ¿Enserio el hacía todo eso?

- ¿Metro qué? - El rubio quien había sido ignorado por fin habló. - ¿Así se le dicen a los Gay? - Otra venita surgió.

- ¡No!, Metrosexual es aquel que cuida su apariencia, ¡Joder! no soy como tú que te da igual no bañarte por tres días. - Estaba molesto, realmente molesto, los mataría a todos.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Oye!, ¿Que tratas de decir Teme? - Bien, Naruto era idiota.

- Hmp. - Bufó. - ¿Entonces qué hago? - La Haruno le miró dejando formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Solo ten sexo con ella. - Los dos hombres se sonrojaron. ¿Solo eso? - Si le demuestras que tus gustos son genuinamente Heterosexuales ella te creerá.

- Es que... - Evitó aquella mirada interrogativa por parte de la Haruno. - Ya sabes... yo... - ¿Cómo se decía que aun eres virgen a tus 21 años?

- Confirmado Teme, eres Gay. - El par de cabellos llamativos empezaron a asentir.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Porque?, No he tenido sexo con nadie porque no me merecen. - Bien... Sasuke tenía un problema de superioridad serio.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Entonces serás como el de la película virgen a los cuarenta? - Otra mirada asesina. - Oh Sasu-chan, cuando me miras así siento mi cuerpo vibrar... ¡Ah! - El rubio empezó a abrazarse a sí mismo, bien esto era el colmo.

- Me largo. - Se levantó. - Naruto. - El rubio le miró. - Morirás en tres días. - Dicho esto se alejó caminando hacia la puerta del apartamento que compartían ese par.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

- Hyuuga. - Susurró con el ceño fruncido, caminó hasta su auto, al subirse lo encendió y tomando una ruta específica arrancó.

Arreglaría este malentendido de una vez por todas.

* * *

Bien, cuando partió estaba molesto pero ahora su ira se disolvió dejando aquel molesto nerviosismo ya que... ¿Qué haría ahora?

- ¿Sasuke-kun? - Si no fuera por sus reflejos en este momento habría pegado un salto por la impresión. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenemos que hablar. Hinata... No soy Gay. - Ella sonrió.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte Sasuke-kun, es más ¡Te apoyare! - Si no fuera porque la amaba le gritaría por ser tan idiota.

- Esta equivocada, me gustas, enserio me gustas Hinata. - Ella se sonrojó.

- También me gustas Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Enserio? - Ella asintió. - Bien entonces... ¡Tengamos sexo! - ¡Mierda!, ¿Que había hecho?, por los nervios dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

**Mataría a Sakura.**

- ¿E-Eh? - Ella por su parte estaba más roja que un tomate. - Y-Yo... Pe-Pero... ¿Cómo la haríamos?, yo... yo... no tengo experiencia además... ¿Quién sería la mujer? - ¡Que!, ¿Era virgen?, ¿Y qué quería decir con los de mujer?

¡Mierda!, aun creía que era Gay.

- ¡Que no soy Gay!, Además yo tampoco tengo experiencia. - El sonrojo los tenía al tope aunque obviamente era más notable en Hinata.

- E-Esta bien... ¡Ayudaré a Sasuke-kun! - Una gota cruzó la frente del moreno.

- Oye... ¿Acaso no escuchas lo que digo? - Preguntó molesto.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo conmigo?, pero yo... solo lo tendré después del matrimonio. - Bien ahora no entendía nada.

¿Qué mierda que le pasaba a Hinata?

- Me casaré si es lo que quieres. - Bufó. - Y deja de pensar que soy Gay, ¡Te digo que me gustas y que quiero tenerte! - Al parecer su grito se escuchó demasiado fuerte.

¿Porque?

- ¡Uchiha! - Gritó enardecido el castaño. - ¡No dejaré que toques a mi prima!, ¡Afeminado!, ¡Enfermo! - Desde la puerta de la gran mansión apareció el primo de Hinata, Neji.

- ¡Que no soy Gay!, ¡Joder! - Ahora si los mataría a todos.

- ¿Eres Gay?, ¡Bienvenido a la familia! - No podía ser, ¿Acaso estaba maldito?

- Pa-Padre... - Susurró perpleja Hinata.

- ¿Eh? - Soltaron a la vez el Hyuuga y el Uchiha.

- Piénsalo de este modo. Si eres Gay no tocarás a mi preciada hija y su pureza permanecerá intacta. - Al parecer el Hyuuga se sentía conforme con su descubrimiento.

- Tienes razón Hiashi-sama. - Le siguió el castaño. - Hinata-sama será pura.

- Pe-Pero... yo quiero... - Antes de que ocurriera algo estúpido le cubrió la boca a la morena, y de un rápido movimiento la subió a su Ferrari importado y huyó.

- ¡Hinata! - Gritaron ambos castaños.

- No dijo a qué hora volvería. - Soltó el mayor. - No importa. ¡Neji!, tomaré una siesta. - El castaño le siguió.

- Si Hiashi-sama, yo esperaré a Hinata-sama. -

El si no confiaba en el Uchiha y su "Sexualidad".

* * *

- ¡A dónde vamos! - Gritó.

- A mi apartamento. - Era tal la velocidad que sus cabellos se revolvían constantemente, bien alómenos así la tendría para él.

Si tan solo ella dejara de creer que él era Gay.

- Llegamos. - Ambos se bajaron dejando ver un gran edificio, el Uchiha vivía entre el lujo.

- Que lindo. - Susurró ella maravillada.

- Hinata... -

- ¿Si Sasuke-kun? - Respondió el llamado.

- No soy gay... - Suspiró. - ¿Cómo te lo pruebo?

- Lo sé. - La miró. - Es solo que Sasuke-kun se ve tan genial cuando está con chicos que... - Se sonrojó. - Creí que podría ser Gay pero Sasuke-kun no los es y lo creo. - Suspiró.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cada vez se sentía más perdido.

- Así que... ¡Ten sexo conmigo! - Gritó avergonzada. Él también se sonrojó, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tenías a una multitud de gente observándote?

- Hi-Hinata... Vamos a un lugar más privado. - Aplausos y cuchicheos se dejaron escuchar. Genial.

- Lo siento... - Susurró avergonzada.

- Dios... Enserio que no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza. - Suspiró. - De todas formas... - Se acercó hasta el rostro de su acompañante. - Me gustas.

- ¡Ah sí!, ¡Feliz día de los inocentes Sasuke-kun! - Susurró ella besándolo para callar cualquier reclamo por parte de él.

¡Joder!, ¡Lo habían engañado!

¿Porque le hacían esto a el?

Pero al menos... El malentendido estaba resuelto.

¿No?

* * *

- ¡Sasu-chan! - Gritó Naruto.

- ¡Déjalo Naruto! - Gritó ella, ¿Porque tenía que hacer el papel de Sasuke?, ¡Naruto era un enfermo!, Aunque... era divertido.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**La verdad no se que me fumé para que quedara esto. ^^U**_

_**No sean duros conmigo, ¡Jo!**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar :3**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
